the_queer_offfandomcom-20200213-history
The Queer Off (Season 3)
The Queer Off Season 3 was announced shortly after Season 2 concluded and a winner was crowned. This season will once again feature many of DFW's queer talent and show case drag in various ways. This season will feature 13 talented queers from the DFW area vying for the crown and cash prize. On the night of week one, it was announced a fourteenth queen—Eva DeLeon—would be joining the cast beginning week two. On November 6, 2019, the Season 3 finale took place and Fauxbia St. Stone was crowned the newest winner of The Queer Off. Contestants :█ The contestant won The Queer Off. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the main challenge winners. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but both won the lip sync and neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip sync. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip sync, and was eliminated. Challenge Weeks 'Week 1: "Signature Drag"' Date: August 7, 2019 Synopsis: The Queers show case their signature drag in their debut challenge week for Season 3. *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a group number & showcase in a Signature Drag Runway *'Main Challenge Winner:' Fauxbia St. Stone *'Main Challenge Prize:' A custom set of nails *'Bottom Two:' Danny Fox-Trot and Tia Tamera *'Lip Sync Song:' Everytime We Touch by Cascada *'Quit:' Aaron Rey 'Week 2: "Queertoon Network"' Date: August 14, 2019 Synopsis: The Queers show off their cartoon knowledge by showcasing an animated character on the runway. *'Guest Judges:' Cassie Nova *'Main Challenge:' Create & present an animated look *'Main Challenge Winner:' Fauxbia St. Stone *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Mèlange Iman McVenti and Sammi Nilla *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Mèlange Iman McVenti QueerToon Characters 'Week 3: "Queerlesque 3"' Date: August 21, 2019 Synopsis: The Queers show off their burlesque skills in a staple TQO challenge. *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' Perform a burlesque number *'Runway Theme:' Androgyny *'Main Challenge Winner:' Fauxbia St. Stone *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Nyla and Tia Tamera *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Tia Tamera 'Week 4: "Trash and Treasure"' Date: August 28, 2019 Synopsis: The Queers must present creatively crafted looks from recycled materials. *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' Present a look made from recycled materials *'Main Challenge Winner:' Eva DeLeon & Fuchsia *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Chanelle Diorr and Eva Star *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Chanelle Diorr 'Week 5: "Cougar Town"' Date: September 4, 2019 Synopsis: The Queers must present a geriatric look on the runway. *'Guest Judges:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' Present an older version of themselves on the runway. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Fuchsia *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Amber Güetty and Eva Star *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Amber Güetty 'Week 6: "Met Gala: A Snatch Game Ball"' Date: September 11, 2019 Synopsis: The Queers perform in the Snatch Game. *'Guest Judge:' Xochi Mochi *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Main Challenge Winner:' Eva Star *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Fuchsia and Nyla *'Lip Sync Song:' "No Excuses" by Meghan Trainor *'Eliminated:' Fuchsia 'Week 7: "Teams of Trouble"' Date: September 18, 2019 Synopsis: The Queers perform in the Snatch Game. *'Guest Judge:' Sybil Summers *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a themed group number *'Runway Theme:' Heads or Tails *'Main Challenge Winner:' Danny Fox-Trot, Dulce Strutts, and Eva Star *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Möna Massakre and Eva DeLeon *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Möna Massakre 'Week 8: "Fear the Queer"' Date: September 25, 2019 Synopsis: TBA *'Guest Judge:' Kat Sass & Chloe Knox *'Main Challenge:' TBA *'Runway Theme:' TBA *'Main Challenge Winner:' Dulce Stutts *'Main Challenge Prize:' A set of nails from Nails by Mulan *'Bottom Two:' Nyla and Danny Fox-Trott *'Lip Sync Song:' "I'm Your Baby Tonight" by Whitney Houston *'Eliminated:' N/A 'Week 9: "The Roast of K.O. Fatale"' Date: October 2, 2019 Synopsis: The remaining 7 queers have their comedy skills put to the test in the roast of TQO host Kylee O'Hara Fatale. *'Guest Judge:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' TBA *'Runway Theme:' TBA *'Main Challenge Winner:' TBA *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' TBA *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA 'Week 10: "Once Upon A Queersical"' Date: October 9, 2019 Synopsis: The remaining 6 queers perform in a classic Disney villain inspired musical challenge. *'Guest Judge:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' TBA *'Runway Theme:' Mask 4 Mask *'Main Challenge Winner:' Dulce Strutts *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Three:' TBA *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Eva DeLeon 'Week 11: "Queer Emotion"' Date: October 16, 2019 Synopsis: '' *'Guest Judge:' TBA *'Main Challenge:' TBA *'Runway Theme:' Emotions *'Main Challenge Winner:' Fauxbia St. Stone *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Nyla and Sammi Nilla *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Sammi Nilla 'Week 12: "The Art Ball" Date: October 23, 2019 Synopsis: '' *'Guest Judges: TBA *'Main Challenge:' Art Ball *'Runway Themes:' TBA *'Main Challenge Winner:' Dulce Strutts *'Main Challenge Prize:' TBA *'Bottom Two:' Eva Star and Nyla *'Lip Sync Song:' TBA *'Eliminated:' Nyla Top Three of Season 3 'Week 13: "The Grande Finale"' Date: November 6, 2019 Synopsis: '' *'Main Challenge:' Perform a talent based number and present a final runway. *'Winner of Season 3:' Fauxbia St. Stone *'Runners-Up:' Dulce Strutts & Eva Star Gallery QOSeason3TEMP.jpg|Open Auditions KyleeTQOSeason3.jpg|Kylee S3 Promo Season_3_Judges.jpg|S3 Judges — Ep. 11 '''Guest Judges' CassieNova.jpg|Cassie Nova — Ep. 2 KennedyDavenport.jpg|Kennedy Davenport — Ep. 4 MichaelChiavone.jpg|Michael Chiavone — Ep. 4 EdnaAnderson.jpg|Edna Anderson — Ep. 4 SybilSummers.jpg|Sybil Summers — Ep. 7 KatSass.jpg|Kat Sass — Ep. 8 ChloeKnox.jpg|Chloe Knox — Ep. 8 Bleach.jpg|Bleach — Ep. 9 FridaMonet.jpg|Frida Monet — Ep. 9 RaquelBlake.jpg|Raquel Blake — Ep. 9 References Category:The Queer Off Category:Seasons Category:Season 3